The Dance
by storylover1234
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, it's about Tohru and Kyo and a little bit of Yuki and Machi at a dance party.
1. Hard to say

Hard to say…

"What do you want to eat Kyo and Yuki-kun" Tohru asked.

"Ummmm…" They both said.

"Leek" Yuki suddenly replied.

"What! You damn rat what did you say?!" Kyo yelled at him.

"Leek you stupid cat" Yuki said it with a calm voice and a scary smile.

"You know I hate leek!" Kyo yelled. (Again)

"Ok…then…oh that's right lets eat miso."

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! You know that I hate Miso too except for miso soup. "Kyo is getting of his nerves a little.

"Ummmm… Kyo, Yuki-kun you guys want to eat fish?" Tohru interrupted.

"Okay." They both said and stared at each other. (A/N: sorry to interrupt this is just a little bit of fun so this is not the real story now it's the real story and just to let you know they are at school now.)

Speaker: Sorry to interrupt tomorrow is the dance party, the dance party will be held in the ballroom, the time is 7:00PM.

"Dance party?" Kyo asked

"You don't know cat lover (Kyo)?" His friend asked him.

"STOP CALLIND ME CAT LOVER!!!!!! But what's with the party?" Kyo asked still confusing

"So you really don't know about it stupid cat?" Yuki laughed at him.

"Are you going to ask Machi?" Tohru whispered into Yuki's ears.

Yuki blushed "I'll think about it" he said it with a low voice and he is blushing like the colour of a strawberry.

"Who are you going to ask Kyo?" his other friend asked him.

"What do you mean who are you going to ask?" Kyo is completely confused.

"You really don't know Kyo? Ok than I'll tell you then tomorrow there is a dance party boys have to ask girls to dance with him at the dance party isn't it wonderful Kyo?" Tohru smiled

Kyo blushed

Half a hour at the hall way…

Kyo suddenly saw Tohru at the hall way

"Hi Kyo, I'm going to see Ayame-san to make a dress for Machi cause Yuki-kun is going to ask her to dance I just know it so bye!" Tohru said it with 100 percent sure.

"Wait!" Kyo called

"What is it Kyo?" Asked Tohru

"I want to ask you if…"

Me: well that's the first chapter and my first story too if its good please review I'm not going to update until I get 5 reviews even if its bad tell me but don be so mean thanks for reading it and its kind of bad I know and if there is spelling mistake forgive me to lazy to fix them hehe


	2. the answer

I will like to thank the people who reviewed for my story they are: Moonflower, Nicky-Chan, PolskaGirl, Hiroka Yamashit and Bya-Chan thanks to them other whys there wont be this chapter well here it goes!

The answer

"I want to ask you if…you want to go to the dance party with…me?" Kyo said it with a huge blush.

"Eh?" Tohru was very surprise

"Don't worry I guest you don't want to and feel free to forget about it" Kyo said it with disappointment and walks off.

Wait!" Tohru yelled.

Kyo turned back.

"I didn't mean to reject you I was just surprise and I do want to go with you I thought you will never ask I even wanted to ask you after I get the dress for Machi I really want to go with you I didn't mean to reject you."

"Really? "Kyo said with surprise and embarrassment he can even hear his own heart beating.

"Yes, I really do!" Tohru can feel her heart beating too.

"Thank you Tohru." Kyo smiled.

Tohru smiled back

"Oops! I forgot to get the dress for Machi! Kyo?"

"Yes?" Kyo is still smiling.

"What do you want me to wear at the dance party?" Tohru asked

Well there the second chapter I know its short because I cant think of what Tohru should wear at the dance party so peoples please email me to get reviews, reviews are always welcome! Bye for now I changed my username to storylover1234 again bye!


	3. Yuki's turn

Yuki's turn

Me: Hi! It's me again and chapter 3 is up what will happen this time will Yuki ask Machi? Will Machi say yes? You will have to find out yourself and I know I'm not good at writing really long stories. I also can't think of something for Tohru wear so I'm going to skip that part, ok here's chapter 3! Yuki's turn

"What do you want me to wear at the dance party?" Tohru asked.

"You look beautiful in anything." Kyo replied.

"Thank you, then I'll let Ayame-san choose something for me. I'll see you later Kyo!"

"See ya!"

Meanwhile Yuki is sitting in his sit thinking about whether he should ask Machi and totally forgot that he was suppose to have a meeting with the vice school president. Suddenly something interrupted his thoughts. The school speaker started blaring out: "Yun-Yun where are you? Did you forget about the meetings?!!!"

"Yun-Yun there you are!" the vice captain suddenly appeared next to Yuki.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER GO USE THE SPEAKERS UNTIL YOU SEARCHED FOR ME EVERYWHERE!!!" Yuki yelled back.

"Now, now Yun-Yun you don't have to be so angry with me, anyway it's your fault that you forgot there was a meeting this afternoon."

"We have meetings today?" Yuki asked.

" What's wrong with you! We have meetings everyday, but recently you never showed up. Are you thinking of Machi again?" He asked

"I'm not thinking of Machi!" Yuki turned his head in attempt to hide the blush.

"Hmmm… I have an idea!"

"What idea?"

"Should I tell Machi that Yun-Yun wants to go to the dance party with her?"

"NO!!!!"

"Excellent, it's settled then, and don't worry Yun-Yun I'll make an excuse for you at the meeting. Bye!."

"Wait, come back!" Yuki tried to chase after his vice president, but soon lost him in the corridors.

A while later…

"Everyone, I apologies, Yun-Yun is sick so he can't come to the meeting."

Machi looked a bit disappointed

"Since Yun-Yun is sick we will continue work tomorrow."

"Okay." they said as they collected their things preparing to leave.

"Machi can you come with me for a second, there is something I want to tell you."

"What?"

"Yun-Yun wants to ask you whether you will go to the dance party with him."

"Huh? I thought he was sick"

"umm…I…never mind what I said, are you going to say yes or not?"

Machi blushed, "I'll tell him when I see him."

Me: here is Chapter 3 do you like it? I hope so and somebody give me ideas about the dress that Machi and Tohru should wear at the dance party somebody and reviews is always welcome bye for now!

P.S I forgot to say thankyou to my onee-chan(sister) for helping me with my story


	4. When she sees me

When she sees me…

"I'll tell him when I see him." Machi said.

"Good idea, that way Yun-Yun will be happier" vice president (I have no idea what he's name is, so I'm just going to call him vice president) said.

"I didn't say I'm going to say yes," Machi complained.

"Oh, so you going to say no?" the vice president asked.

"Well…I…I'll have to think about it first."

"Okay, I'll tell Yun-Yun that you'll see him later so you can have the time to think about it, bye!" and he ran off before Machi could say anything more.

Mean while Yuki has been searching everywhere for his damn vice president and was beginning to think he will never find him. Said vice president again suddenly appeared from no where.

"Yun-Yun! There you are I've been searching for you everywh…" before he finish his sentence Yuki interrupted him.

"Did you ask Machi?" He looked directly at the student's counsel's vice president with serious eyes.

"I thought you would never ask. Yep I told her…" he was again interrupted by Yuki

"I'm going to kill you for that, telling her without my permission, but before that what was Machi's response?" Yuki asked

"She said…nah I'm not going to tell until Yun-Yun swears to god that you won't kill me for helping." the vice president responded with serious eyes too.

"Fine, I swear not to kill you, happy?" Yuki said

"Yep," the vice president said, "She said for me to tell you she want to answer the question when she sees you."

"When she sees me?" Yuki asked in confusion.

"Yep, she said when she sees you she will tell you if she will go with you at the dance party."

"When she sees me…" Yuki mumbled.

Meanwhile Tohru is still trying to find the perfect dress to wear. "Ayame-san are you here?" Tohru asked while walking into the shop.

"Oh! It's our little flower, what brings you here today? Did you bring Yuki too?"

"Sorry Ayame-san, it's just me today."

"Never mind" Ayame said, sounding a little disappointed because he won't get the chance to see his precious little brother.

"Tomorrow is my school is having a dance party and Kyo, Yuki and Machi and I are going to go, but I've never been to a party before and I have no idea what to wear." Tohru said sheepishly.

"Hmm…who is Machi? Another flower Shigure has been hiding from me?"

"Oh! Yuki didn't tell you? She is the girl Yuki likes."

Ayame stared a Tohru and blinked a few times and suddenly he picked up the phone and dialed Hatori's number.

"Hatori, Hatori guest what my little brother is growing up he likes this girl called Machi can you believe it Hato…"

Before he could finish his sentence Hatori had already hung up the phone.

"Umm… Ayame-san?"

"Oh, yes! We need to design you a dress first lets choose the colour blue? Red? Purple? Or pink?"

"I'll take pink."

"What a nice choice! I think I'll make Kyo wear black Machi…red! And my fabulous Yuki should wear black too come back tomorrow at lunch time and it should be finished."

Me: Hi again any way thanks for all the ideas I like all of them but I have to choose one so sorry for the other peoples bye!


	5. The clothes

The clothes

"Oh, yes! We need to design you a dress first lets choose the colour blue? Red? Purple? Or pink?"

"I'll take pink."

"What a nice choice! I think I'll make Kyo wear black Machi…red! And my fabulous Yuki should wear black too come back tomorrow at lunch time and it should be finished."

"Thank you Ayame-san, see you tomorrow then." With that Tohru walked out of the shop.

"Bye-bye!" Ayame said. He was already thinking of more important things (Maybe just important to himself), like why Yuki didn't tell him about Machi, which led to thoughts about maybe Yuki don't think their relationship is close enough. "Ah! I can't think about this now I have to start designing!" Ayame calls out "Mine, my Mine, where are you?"

At Shigure's house…

"I'm back!" Tohru yelled from the hallway.

"Oh, it's our little flower! Where did you go today on your trip?" Shigure said with his normal smile.

"I went to Ayame-san's shop." Tohru answered.

"Why were you at Aya's place, was there something you needed?" Shigure asked.

"I need Ayame-san to make some formal clothes." Tohru answered.

"Clothes? What's that this about?" Shigure asked with confusion.

"OOPS! I forgot to tell you that tomorrow the school is hosting a dance party and we wont be back tomorrow until 10 PM." She said, while continuously bowing. "I'm really sorry for forgetting to tell you."

"Young people are so happy, going to things like dance party." Shigure said. "By the way, don't forget to warn Yuki and Kyo that when dancing don't stand too close otherwise they might transform."

"Okay, I'll remind them."

"Oh yes! Since you guys are going to the dance party maybe tomorrow I'll go and see Hatori." Shigure mused.

The next day at school…

"I can't wait until tonight!" Tohru told her friends. Kyo couldn't stop blushing.

"Did you find something for us to wear?" Kyo asked

"Yep, I asked Ayame-san to help out the design." Tohru answered

"Why ask him? Is he even good at these things?" (A/N Kyo never been to Ayame shop so he doesn't know)

"Yep, he is really good. He can even make fancy outfits for maids, nurses and lots of other working uniform." Tohru smiled. Kyo was more worried hearing this.

At lunch time…

"Class is over!" the teacher said.

"I'm going out for a while." Tohru said.

"Where are you going Tohru?" Hana-chan and Uo-chan (her two best friends) they both ask.

"I'm going to get the clothes for the dance party." Tohru answered.

"Who are you going with?" Uo-chan asked.

"I'm going with…Kyo." Tohru blushed.

"WHAT YOU ARE GOING WITH THAT ORANGE HEAD!" Hana-chan yelled.

"I thought you would be going with the prince." Uo-chan said.

"Yuki is going with Machi." Tohru said

"I see… well you better go and get your clothes then." Hana-chan said.

At Ayame's shop…

"Ayame-san? I came to get the clothes." Tohru said while coming in to the shop.

"You came just in time!" Ayame suddenly appeared.

"Thank you! I hope it wasn't too much trouble," Tohru said.

"Nope not at all, actually I'm really happy to make clothes for my fabulous Yuki!" he said and handed Tohru four bags. Each bag was named, the first one had Yuki's name, the second bag had Kyo's, the third one had Machi's and the last one had Tohru's.

"I put you guys name on it so you will know which one gets which clothes, this way there will be not mixups." Ayame said proudly.

"Thank you so much, I'll be sure to come and visit another day." Tohru smiled

"I nearly forgot, don't look at it until its time to change into it I want it to be a surprise." Ayame smiled too.

Tohru nodded and walked off.

Me: Hi, It's me again! What will happen in the afternoon when Yuki has the student council meetings? What will happen after the student council meetings, will Machi say yes or no? And what will the clothes Ayame made look like? Do you want to know? If yes than I want reviews, reviews and reviews so I can write the next chapter.Oh! I forgot to mention ideas are always welcome too!

P.S I forgot to thank AKITO.At the Disco for telling me the vice president's name is Kakeru, thanx !!!


	6. The final anewer

The final answer

"I nearly forgot, don't look at it until its time to change into it I want it to be a surprise." Ayame smiled too.

Tohru nodded and walked off to school. Once she got there she saw her friends. "Hana-chan, Uo-chan I'm back!"

"Hey!" Uo-chan called back.

"Welcome back Tohru," Hana-chan replied.

Kyo was also there and asked, "Can I have a look at those clothes?"

"Sorry Kyo, Ayame-san said not to look at it until we have to change into them." Tohru handed Kyo the bag with his name on.

Meanwhile…

Machi was thinking about the things that need to be done in the afternoon meeting. Then Yuki walked into the room. "H…Hi…" Yuki said a little nervous.

"G..Good…afternoon, President," Machi said and her face turned slightly red. Now all she could think about was Yuki, the dance and that lead to her thinking about whether she should be at the dance with Yuki.

Yuki was watching her from where he was standing and wondered what Machi was thinking about. But he didn't want to interrupt her because she looked very cute when she is frowning like that. Suddenly Machi looked at Yuki and it was Yuki's turn to blush.

"Ummm…" They both said.

"You first." Machi said.

"No you." Yuki smiled.

"Okay, Ummm… did you ask me to go to the dance party with you?" Machi asked.

"Did you hear that from Kakeru?" Yuki asked completing ignoring Machi's question.

"Yes." Machi replied.

"So…umm…what's going to be your answer?" Yuki asked

"Y…yes." Machi turned and started to run, because she was suddenly very scared. She was scared that Yuki might hate her now and that he might have only asked her because he somehow found out her feeling. He didn't really like her at all, that must be it. She felt sure. Machi felt her eyes all watery and she didn't care if everybody is looking her with weird looks all she cared is Yuki is playing with her feelings. Then she suddenly felt someone grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Why did you run away? I finally got to hear the answer I've been waiting for?" Yuki said while gasping for his breath.

"Really?" Machi blushed, feeling about bit stupid for questioning Yuki because Yuki is usually so nice to everyone; he wouldn't hurt her like that.

Yuki nodded and they smiled together.

Tohru suddenly came from around the corner and bumped into them.

"Sorry, I hope I wasn't interrupting." Tohru said

"No Tohru, you weren't interrupting." Yuki is still smiling.

Tohru immediately noticed that Yuki was smiling differently, a really nice kind of smile. "Ne, Yuki, are you and Machi going to the dance party together?" Tohru asked with stars in her eyes.

"How do you know?" Yuki blushed.

"That's because Yuki's smile changed, it looks happier." Tohru answered

Yuki blushed harder and Machi blushed too.

"Ah! I almost forgot here is Yuki's clothes for tonight." Tohru said while handing it to him. "And here is yours Machi." And handed the other one to Machi.

"Where did you get these clothes Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, I got them from Ayame-san and Ayame-san said not look at them until its time to change into them, he want it to be a surprise." Tohru said

This made Yuki worry much like it worried Kyo.

Oblivious to those standing with Tohru, three shadows were lurking in the corner. They have been watching everything, they know about when Kyo asked Tohru to the dance, when Kakeru told Machi, when Machi answered Yuki and even when Tohru went and see Ayame. Who could these people be? Are the friends or enemies?

Me: Hi, its me Sakura S-A-K-U-R-A, yep that's me it took me ages to finish this chapter… that's because whenever I pick up my pen I get tired and than I drop my pen down then I look at my piece of paper not even 1 word and so on so on so on… until I got really really really really bored :P. Anyway back to the story who is the 3 shadows? If you know who they are tell me and I'll give you… what should I give you? Ah I know I'll give you a surprise so hurry up and push the review button and you might get a surprise and don't forget only the first person gets one!!!


	7. the three shadow's plan

The three shadow's plan

Me: Hi everybody! I'm back and now I'm going to give out my prize! Who is the winner you ask? He/she is…Aqua! Congratulations! But…you did not give me your email! So please give me your email other whys I'm going to give the prize to another person so hurry up and what did you won you ask? You get to…see the preview of my **LAST** chapter not the next one the last one and get to add **YOUR** idea in to the story hope you like the prize! Anyway back to the story and for those people that read this long thing I typed I say thank you to them and have a nice Christmas every body!

Oblivious to those standing with Tohru, three shadows were lurking in the corner. They have been watching everything, they know when Kyo asked Tohru to the dance, when Kakeru told Machi, when Machi answered Yuki and even when Tohru went and see Ayame. Who could these people be? Are the friends or enemies? Suddenly they ran to a room.

"We have to protect Yuki and Kyo form those two witch!" said the 1st shadow. (A/N: "Sorry sorry sorry I didn't mean to cut the story so soon but I had to sorry sorry sorry you know those shadows…I forgot there names again I use to remember but I forgot sorry TT I didn't mean to but I'll describe them or should I tell you next time? I'll tell you now…you know those three people that is in the Yuki's club people well…they are them…again sorry sorry sorry I didn't mean to make it this long sorry." **BANG!** "OWWW! That hurts nee-chan" "Well you couldn't stop saying sorry I could hear it all the way in my room." "Sorry nee-ch…"**BANG! "**You said sorry again" "…")

"Yes we have to otherwise they are in danger!" said the second shadow.

"Wait I have a plan…" said the third shadow with an evil grin.

"What is it?" said the other shadows.

"Come here." Said the third shadows. And she told them her plan…

"Good idea!" said all of the 1st and the 2nd shadow

"Let start now!" said the 1st shadow and they all nodded

"Yeah…I do like Tohru but…she's got Kyo with her don't she?" a boy called Kou asked.

"Wait first listen to our plan." And they told him their plan.

"Well…ok I'll help you." Kou said.

"Meet us at the dance party in the right corner of the ball room when the second song starts ok?" Kou nodded.

"Yes! Now all we need to do is find another person to help us achieve our plan…"

They searched everywhere but they couldn't seem to find anyone. "Why is that no one seems willing to help us, our plan is flawless" Said the first shadow.

As they were almost about the give up due to the lack of support, the found a lonely boy sitting in the library, "He seems like someone that will help us" the 1st shadow informed the others. Walking up to the boy, the first shadow asked, "What's your name?"

"Ryuuki…" came the timid reply.

"Do you like Machi?" they all asked at the same time.

He blushed "Wh…what?"

"I said do you like Machi you know the person that is going to the dance party…with Yuki-sama."

"Yes I know her." Ryuuki replied.

"So do you like her?"

"Huh? I have no idea what are you…how did you know that?" he asked

"Never mind that, what's important is Machi is being forced to go with Yuki-sama, she doesn't want to go with him at all and he definitely doesn't want to go with her, anyway long story short I think she would really like you to go with her."

"And what do you want me to do?" Ryuuki asked.

"Then listen closely." And so they told him their plan. (A/N: "Again." Sakura rolled her eyes.)

"I guest I can help but… are you sure about Machi's feelings?" Ryuuki asked them.

"It's going to be okay I promise…well not I promise we promise."

"Ok I'll help you guys…"

"Meet us at the dance party in the right corner of the ball room when the second song starts ok?"

"Ok but why the second?"

"Because…you'll see when we get there!" and the three girls walked off.

Mean while at the school council meeting Yuki just couldn't stop smiling, even when Kakeru called him weird names. Normally Yuki will be angry…very angry but this time he ignored it because all he could think about is dance party. On the other hand Machi isn't smiling at all, she was wearing a permanent frown. All she could think about was the embarrassment of not being able to dance. Her face kept turning red but she couldn't help it, what if stepped on Yuki's toes, it will be all over for her.

Me: MWAHAHAHAHA! Yep I'm cruel I let Machi don't know how to dance MWAHAHAHA (please keep on reading the end is really important if you miss it you won know what the next chapter is talking about) and she needs to find some one to teach her and who will it be…(don't read this, its kinda embarrassing…hides…)

Suddenly 2 people popped out of the screen.

Kish: What the?

Ryo stares at Kish and say: that doesn't tell me anything.

Me: ok this is Kish and Ryo from Tokyo mew mew (my favorite anime show) they are going to teach Machi how to dance, yep that right.

Kish: What! No way I'm going to teach an old hag how to dance anyway I've been too busy finding my Koneko-chan (Koneko-chan means his kitten).

Me: You mean Ichigo.

Kish: only I can call her Koneko-chan and I have to kill Masaya on top of that.

Me: Well that's too bad.

Suddenly Kish teleported to somewhere else (Kish is an alien).

Me: OY! Come back here! Me stair at Ryo and say: Don't tell me that you are busy too.

Ryo: Yep I'm busy. I'm busy of fixing the mew project bye!"

Than Ryo went to the computer typed a few words and turned to thin air.

Me: Oy! You don have permission to go and type on the computer and on top of that **MY** computer. **Sign** oh well I have some news for you…about to laugh lol llooll LOL LLOOLL you guys got trick lol LOL Machi does know how to dance just you didn't know LOL!!! **BANG**! OUCHHHH!

Nee-san: keep it low would you I need to study which word do you not understand I need to study.

Me: sorry I'll change the ending sorry.

Here is the ending:

Machi just kept on blushing thinking about the dance moves over over and over again incase she steps on Yuki's toe.

Me: here is the ending and sorry for laughing at loud sorry ** bows **till next chapter bye! (A bit long I know)


	8. Ayame's sudden visit

Ayame's sudden visit

Me: Hi everybody! Me back me didn't update because of 3 reasons…I'll tell you them later…

Suddenly Kish popped out of nowhere.

Kish: Hey!

Me: Why are you here?

Kish: Because…I'm really bored anyway why don you want to tell the readers why you didn't update?

Me: So you were listening? Kish nodded.

Me: Cause the reason is good, bad and bad.

Kish: I want to hear the good one first.

Me: ok the good thing is…I WENT TO HONK KONG DISNEY LAND! MAN IT WAS FUN ESPECIALLY THE TARZAN HOUSE THING AND THE SPACE MOUNTAIN THING IT ROCKED…that my good reason.

Kish: …what is Hong Kong dis…ly umm…dis…ty?

Me: You mean Disney land?

Kish: Yeh that thing.

Me: Go and ask Pai when you go home.

Kish: Ok…now the second reason…

Me: The second reason was I…wa…s

Kish: Spit it out

Me: I was too lazy to write it TT

Kish falls in anime style: That's not an excuse!

Me: I know that…TT

Kish: Now the third one better be a good reason if it's not I don want to hear it

Me: It's a good reason.

Kish: Tell me then.

Me: The computer broke TT.

Kish: Now that's a reason…wait a minute if your computer was broken even if you are not lazy you still can't update…are you trying to make fun of me?

Me: Yep!

Kish: Dragon sword（Dragon sword is Kish's swords）

Me: I mean no and watch out with those two swords somebody might get hurt…Kish?

Kish: Yeh what? you better not say something wrong my swords will kill you, you know.

Me: Can I ask you to do something?

Kish: Depend on what is it?

Me: Can you come out every time I update?

Kish: No.

Me: Why?

Kish: No reason.

Me: How about I give you something in return?

Kish: What are you going to give me$$?

Me: But I'm not going to give you money though.

Kish looked a bit disappointed.

Me: Why do **YOU** need money?

Kish: True…so what are you going to give me?

Me: How about I write a you and Ichigo fanfiction?

Kish: Really?!

Me: Mark my words.

Kish dancing around the room: YAY!!!!!

Me: Deal?

Kish: Deal.

Me: See if you killed me back then I wont write a you and Ichigo fanfiction right?

Kish: Your right.

Me whisper to myself: I didn't say a romance one did I?

Kish: What did you say?

Me: Nothing. Ok back to the story sorry if it took so long.

(A/N: I'm going to fast forward to when they come home to get changed.)

"We are back!" Tohru yelled from the hallway.

"Welcome home Yuki." A familiar and annoying voice called from the kitchen.

"Oh no! Don't tell me **HE** is here?!" Kyo and Yuki panicked.

"Yep, I'm here don't be so happy to see me!" the annoying person yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh! Ayame-san I'm glad to see you!" Tohru greeted him

"Me to princess! I came here for a serious reason." Ayame said it like Akito is coming or something (but he is not)

"What's the serious problem?" Kyo asked

"I came here to tell you guys…"

"Tell us what?" Shigure asked.

"To tell you guys…I came here to make me and Yuki's distance closer." Ayame said while every body else fall in anime style except for Tohru that is.

"I will always cheer for you!" Tohru said with watery eyes.

"THAT'S NOT A SERIOUS THING TO TELL US!!" Kyo and Yuki yelled at him like mad

"Kyounchicky don't be jealous of Yuki that you don't have a brother like me." Ayame said it very proud.

"WHO THE HECK WILL BE JEALOUS OF THAT DAMN RAT OF HAVING A BROTHER LIKE YOU!" Kyo shouted.

"Kyounchicky you hurt my feelings." Ayame said.

"I'm going upstairs to study." Yuki changed the subject to run away.

"Yuki why don't you change to the clothe that I made for you?" Ayame asked.

Oh no! I nearly forgot about of those clothe! He probably made me a dress because of my girly face and than I'll be too embarrassed to go to the dance party and than Machi will be alone…why didn't I thought about this earlier? Yuki panicked.

"And you too Kyounchicky" Ayame said while pointing at Kyo.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!" Kyo shouted and punched the floor and the floor broke.

"Kyounchicky! You naughty boy you have to pay for that!" Shigure said.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Why does everybody like to break my house?" Shigure asked himself.

"Ummm…Kyo? Can you please change to the clothe that Ayame made?" Tohru said with those sad eyes.

Oh this is just great now I made Tohru sad and I cant object cause those sad eyes…. "Ok"

"Why don't all of us go and change into them." Tohru smiled.

"Ok" Yuki replied.

So all three went upstairs to change first with Yuki…

"Please don't be a dress, please don't be a dress…" Yuki mumbled it like a thousand of time and finally he opened the package that has his name on it.

"Phew…its not a dress." Yuki signed in relieve.

"Hmmm…my brother isn't a bad designer…" So Yuki got dressed.

With Kyo…

"Why did I say ok again?" Kyo asked himself.

"Oh that's right cause Tohru said so…oh well here goes nothing" He got himself a tower and covered his eyes and got dressed…(A.N/: now you might be thinking…HOW CAN HE GET DRESSED WITH HIS EYES COVERED!I know I sometimes ask that question to myself…you will know why when you've read the next chapter…)

With Tohru…

"I wonder what does it looks like?" Tohru wondered she opened the bag that had her name on it and putted the dress on.

Me: I know very short for Tohru because I can't think of anything else to let Tohru say well till next chapter bye!

P.S: if I don't get any review I'm not going to write a Kish and Ichigo fan fiction and the first one that review get to win the prize since he/she didn't tell me her email address.

Kish: Review!


	9. The stupid letter

The stupid letter!

Me: Hello! Is everybody well? I know I haven't been updating but I manage to finish chapter 9!

Kishu: That did take you a long time!

Me: I know! You have your chapter so you have to respect me!

Kishu: Yeah yeah what ever.

Me: Have fun reading it!

Kishu: please don't review!

Me: Kishu?!

Kishu: I mean please review!

With Tohru…

"I wonder what does it looks like?" Tohru wondered as she opened the bag that had her name on it and putted the dress on. She admired herself in the mirage looking very beautiful! Tohru smiled. "I hope Kyo will like it!" Tohru walked downstairs.

Kyo opened his eyes and stood in front of the mirror thinking I'd never thought that Ayame is so good at this, I thought he will make something horrible like I don't know something ugly…

Yuki looked in the mirror hoping that other people won't tease him that he looks like a girl. He didn't want to run away like what he use to do. (sign) I can't run away like I use to I must fight over my fear… just remember don't hug Machi.

Kyo and Yuki some how opened the door at the same time staring at each other.

5min later...

"Why don't you go first Stupid cat?!" Yuki finally talked.

"Why don't you?" argued Kyo.

"Yuki and Kyounchicky! Are you done yet?!" Ayame getting a little impatient yelled at them.

"Fine I'll go first this time but that dosn't mean I lost or something!" Kyo said. Once he turned around Yuki started to laugh uncontrollable while Kyo stared at him weirdly it's the first time to see Yuki laugh that hard. Kyo started to think stuffs too, is he really ok? I think he looks sick or something or maybe… the disease can be spread to me! The more Kyo thinks the more he gets worried.

"TOHRU!!!!!! I THINK THAT DAMN RAT IS SICK!" Kyo shouted.

"Who said I was sick?" Yuki some how stopped laughing.

Tohru quickly ran upstairs followed by the others, when she got upstairs and looked at Kyo's back she started to stair at the ground blushing.

"Are you ok my sweet little brother?" Ayame asked.

"I'm fine." Yuki replied.

Shigure stared at Kyo's back as well and started to laugh just like Yuki did before.

"SEE THIS DISEASE SPREADS AROUND!!!!!" Kyo panicked.

Ayame looked very proud though everyone else is laughing, blushing and panicking.

"I sticked it on! Aren't u happy Kyounchicky, now nobody dares to ask Tohru to dance!" Ayame said proudly!

"What did u stick on and where is it?" Kyo lost his patients a little.

"On your back you stupid cat!" Yuki still laughing.

Kyo felt there was a piece of paper he read it at loud:

Dear everybody that likes Tohru, Kyo, Machi and Yuki:

DON'T TOUCH MY TOHRU! IF ANYBODY TOUCHED HER I'M GONNA KILL THEM AND YOU BETTER WATCH OUT TOO IF YOU INTERUPT MACHI AND MY LOVELY BROTHER YUKI THEN I'M GONNA KILL YOU TOO!

From: DON'T ASK!

When he finishes Tohru blushed even harder, Yuki were giggling Shigure was laughing as hard as he could and Ayame of course looks very proud!

Kyo started crunching the piece of paper then he chucked it on the floor! Before Ayame know what's going on he had already been kicked outside of the house by Kyo.

"DON'T EVER COME BACK EVER AGAIN!" Kyo yelled at him like mad!

Ayame had no choice but to call Hatori.

"Hatori Hatori! Kyounchicky is being mean to me! He kicked me…"

And of course Hatori will just hang up!

(sign) "I guess I'll just pay him a visit!" Ayame who already forgotten what just Kyo did to him went and ran to the direction to the Souma's house.

"Piece and quiet at last!" Kyo said.

"You know it's not very nice to shout at her when you see some pretty girls wearing pretty dresses." Shigure complained.

"You look very pretty Honda-san!" Yuki do the fake pretty smile.

You can see that Kyo is getting pretty angry at what Yuki is doing! "You…look…very pretty." Kyo manage to say those words out.

Tohru smiled "Thank you Kyo and Yuki!"

Kyo smiled back.

"You guys better go other wise your all going to be late!" Shigure said.

"Shigure is right we must all go now!" Yuki said.

"Ok then lets all go!" Tohru said happily.

"Don't forget don't get too close to the girls other you will…" Shigure was interrupted by Yuki and Kyo.

"We will be careful." Kyo and Yuki said.

Everybody walks to the door and said to Shigure "Itekimasu!"

Me: I'M FINALLY FINISHED!

Kishu: Good work!

Me: thanks Kishu.

Kishu: Now can you read it to me?

Me: Read it your self.

Kishu: But I cant read I'm a alien remember?

Me: Oh that's right! I nearly forgot! Until next chapter good bye!

Kishu: See ya! Please review!

Me reads to Kishu.


End file.
